


New and Improved

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Gen, i love garth, impala 2014, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth Fitzegarld aurait pu faire de très beaux cadeaux. Magnifiques même. Mais le problème n'est pas vraiment le cadeau, plutôt le destinataire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Improved

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit défi de speed writing, 10 minutes, un thème, une fic. Le thème pour celle-ci était "frustration".
> 
> Enjoy!

"Baby…"

Sam hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, il ne savait pas vraiment si son grand frère allait subitement fondre en larmes ou essayer d'arracher les yeux de Garth. Garth qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dit ou fait pour mettre Dean dans cet état-là. Il finit par doucement poser la main sur son épaule, alors que Dean s'approchait tout doucement de la voiture.

"Dean… c'est pas grave tu sais, on peut réparer l'ancienne, on peut continuer, ça fait longtemps qu'elle roule bien…"

Dean se retourna vivement, incapable de la regarder plus longtemps, et fixa son regard dans les yeux de son frère.

"Non. Tu ne comprends pas, Sam, c'est… c'est… du viol, c'est prendre tout ce qui fait le cœur et l'âme de mon bébé et le déchirer en petits morceaux et y ajouter un GPS!"

"Tu crois pas que tu en fais un petit peu trop?"

"TROP?! TROP???! Sammy regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait! C'est… c'est horrible!"

A côté, Garth se faisait tout petit, et Sam osa un sourire contrit dans sa direction. Après tout, ça partait d'un bon sentiment, même si c'était sa faute s'ils avaient pour la cent-cinquantième fois plié l'Impala. Dean pourrait la réparer, sans doute, il aimait tellement ça, de toute façon. Mais Garth avait tenu à s'excuser dans les grandes largeurs, et rattraper tous leurs anniversaires et Noël passés et à venir au passage. Et en hochant doucement la tête sous les invectives de son frère, il se demandait quand même comment Garth avait réussi à mettre la main sur le prototype d'Impala 2014. Ça et aussi comment il avait pu croire que ça pourrait faire plaisir à Dean.


End file.
